shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Silence is Golden
Prologue “Good Morning, everyone! It’s your friendly neighborhood talk host and I’m here to tell you what’s hot and happening here!” “You have found the sacred shell that will grant you one wish! You should take the time to brainstorm because once you make a wish, it will implode on you! If you wish for soup, then you will get soup! But I might have it boiling hot or too cold for you to eat. Perhaps, I soak your pretty little head with it or just dump it on your shoes. After all, you never wished for a soup served in a soup bowl at a perfect eating temperature." “So, take the time to think in deep thoughts and consider your new wish…..” “Screw that! I lied about being a magical deus ex machina! You need to find 6 more talking shells to grant your wish!” “I doubt that you could find my septuplets but instead, a celebration is in order!” “Congratulations! You have found a tone dial in this pile of junk that used to be Marine Base G13!” “Who is the one speaking to you, you ask? Well, how rude! You should introduce yourself before asking for my name!" “My name is-“ “Oh sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt you. Go on ahead.” “…” “I see…so that’s your name…” “What a stupid name!” “Apologize to the trees for wasting the oxygen that they worked so hard to make for people who actually contribute to society, you lazy pathetic oxygen thief. You should go F*** yourself already! Shut the F*** up and be PRODUCTIVE now. Seriously, let me kill you after I find you F*$#ING @$$, YOU MOTHER#@($#@$#…..” “Deep breaths, you can do it…no need to lash against those you love.” “I love you!” “Ah, you’re still here. Awww, that’s so sweet! I’m blushing! but you can’t tell that my face was tingling in pink so I said it to make it obvious. That was a test to see if you actually cared about the contents of this message. You’re a curious cat, aren’t you?” “Meooooww! FEED ME! LOVE ME! But it’s not like I gave you a dead rat because I love you…you..you….MORON!” “This reminds me of a certain phrase? What was it…Ah yes! “Curiosity kills the cat!” "You know what else kills the cat? A timer bomb! Starting the self-destruct sequence! In T-minus!" “3” “2” “1” “My name is –” “FOOL! As if I give you my name! You will have to wait until the end of this message for the big reveal! BAKAKAKAKA!” “Oh, you thought this was a bomb for a moment there, didn’t you?” “Wait, wait, WAIT!! Don’t destroy this dial yet! Please! I’m not even finished insulting your lack of intelligence! Besides!” “This tone dial of mine is near indestructible!” “It’s a neat modification that I made to the tone dials I brought when it became widely popular two years ago.” “I reinforced it with seastone with the help of my clever madman. Hehehe.” “So…I don’t know who you are or…what you are. A boy. A girl. Human, fish man or whatever race you are. Pirate, Marine, or a normal, boring person. Good or evil.” “Who freaking cares?!” “All you need to know is that this tone dial will continue playing until it reaches the end of the message.” “Now….if you’re still here…then wow, you have absolutely nothing to do. I mean, you’re listening to a stranger’s voice coming from a seashell for 5 minutes already! You have no life, don’t you! I won’t judge you. No, I lied since I already am picturing a fat loser living in his mom’s basement listening to my words already.” “Ding!” “Ah, my instant ramen is ready. Hold on! My timer went off! I need to eat so I’ll be right back. You better stay there until I come back? Promise me that you will or else, I will stab your tongue with a thousand needles!” “…” “GAH!!!!" “CLANG!” “Help…me!” “NOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOOO.” “RUMBLE! RUMBLE!” “BOOM!” “Ok, I’m back from killing them. What? I can’t kill a bunch of thugs while on my lunch break?! You have no soul. Not because of your hair color, if I might add.” “Well, I’m bored….is what you’re thinking.” “My puddy cat. Curiosity may have killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back.” “Isn’t that wonderful? I have found the secret to reviving the dead! SATISFACTION! I can make millions of berries of this new discovery! Everyone will no longer have to worry about death and live happily ever after!” “Naaahhhh, if no one dies, then war wouldn’t occur. No wars, no genocide or causalities. I wouldn’t want such a boring world like you. What about you? I’m sure that you want someone dead. No? What a noble soul you have! Then, let’s try a different route of thought, shall we?” “Do you have someone that you love? Family? Someone who would call you, Onii-chan?. Or someone that you hope to be more than a mere friend? Or a person with…physical benefits….yeah….” “If you do, well done! If you don’t, then you must be a loner…Well, that’s your fault!” “Then, let me you inform you of a presence of a great power.” “The power of IMAGINATION!” “Pretend you do have the pink heart lovely dopey feelings for someone.” “Someone cute, pretty, handsome hot, sexy…..no…you can’t just go for the looks, you shallow pig!” “They should be kind, gentle, smart, honest, funny, spontaneous, rich, conceited, and abusive. Hey, you could have the petty desire for that $@$. I will judge you on that. The f***ing point is I bet that once someone dares to harm or even KILL…..your loved ones….you want them to dead…right there on the spot. Your rage is justice, after all. Now you understand what I said before. How dull the world will be if no one dies….” “No, if no one who deserves it doesn’t die.” “Thieves, kidnappers, murderers, executioners, arsonists, embezzlers, liars, drug lords, negligent parents, dfawfawehioraewjrokwaenrg; lkeragnerreg2399 (&)$@EQWHRF-“ DIE! DIE! ' '''DIE! DIE! ' DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!' '''DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!' DIE DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! ' DIE DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! ' '''DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! ' DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! '' “Whew, double sixes. Took me 38 times to get that. It’s more challenging than I imagined to skillfully roll the dice to the results that I want. You heard that? I rolled double sixes. Not by luck. By effort. You can’t rely on luck or a stupid higher deity to achieve the results that you wanted to happened so badly to your enemies. You have to do it yourself. Like I did to this place.” “I was so angry at the world. How could the world let those disgusting dogs live while they hurt the one that I held dear to my heart?” “You should understand where I’m getting at, don’t you?” “Why I destroyed this miserable infestation site of roaches that used to be G13?” “My rage was justice.” “No, my love was true justice. I did it for her and for myself.” “I was selfish. I deserved to be happy as any person born to this cruel world should.” “More importantly, she deserved to be happy. I didn’t even care if her happiness sprouted from someone else besides me. But that flower never bloomed. Instead of flourishing, it wilted away into ashes.” “So I decided to return the favor. By turning them into ashes myself.” “And I will share you the story of how I committed the dirty deed.” “All….by….myself.” “As for the reason why I’m telling you this…” “I will reveal that along with my name at the end of this message.” “Before I get started with my story of vengeance, yes. This will be a long story. The tone dial that I made was designed to play an absurdly long message so don’t be surprised by the length of this message.” “So you have better have some refreshments and snacks ready because you cannot pause, rewind, nor fast forward this tone dial. You can only press play on this tone dial of mine. If you try it to turn it off, it will simply go back to the very beginning and you can listen to my wonderful voice again.” “If I could may make a recommendation, you should use a bottle to pee in during my speech. If you can’t use a bottle, then wear some yellow pants. No one will ever notice. If you’re a nudist, then get away from me. I don’t want you smother your naked body onto me…Unless you’re a mermaid, then, by all means, wear me! But not you, men…That’s weird $@#!” “Fine, fine. The prelude is over! Time for chapter 1 for this magnificent life-changing story!” “Disclaimer, the following audio clip is rated M for Mature and is recommended for mature listeners and immature listeners as well. This tone dial contains scenes that may thrill you with graphic violence, strong language, and sexual tension, defiance of the law, guns, screams, explosions, milk, and everything your mother told you not to do.” “Oh yeah. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, is purely not coincidental and are in fact real. And dead….very dead….So if any of you feel that you do not care to subject your nerves to such a story, now's your chance to... uh, well, bail out….I warned you.” “Now cutting to commercial.” ……… “Do da DOOD. Yeah, just a typical Water 7 ship ad. Right?” “Or a hilarious sake ad! Zahahaha!” “Or whatever ad this is. Whatever.” “But it’s a marine propaganda.” “What?” “What makes it a marine propaganda?” “There’s no stains. Look at those clean uniforms. What else would this be an ad for?” “Legends. A story that last forever!” “No, a marine propaganda.” “Extreme abs!” “No, a marine propaganda.” “Master the rokushiki in CP-” “No, a marine propaganda.” “Join the marines to obtain all of what we said before. Join us. Become a marine.” …… “Well, enough of that $#iT. Now returning to our regular nightmare program.” “Ahem, alas. Chapter 1.” “Cue the war drums!” '''Chapter 1' “Duuh Duuh da da da Duuh Duuh da da da Duuh Duuh dun-dun-dun-duuuuh..." “A long time ago in an island far, far away.” “A boy who yearns to become a man.” “How does he become a man, you ask? He joins the Marines, of course!” “Wait, this is starting to sound like a marine propaganda…” “The boy becomes a man once he becomes a certain age depending on the culture he grew up with.” “No…that’s not right nor wrong…” “The boy becomes a man once he becomes a hero.” “Then that would insult most pirates as that would imply that they are not men.” “Hmmm, this is harder than I thought. Nope, this is totally according to script.” “Ahem, a boy becomes a man once he saves his loved ones from harm.” “Wait, what if he doesn’t have anyone he loves. What if he prefers to be a lone wolf or maybe he’s an orphan. Or he might be incapable of love?” “Screw it! I’m done with the coming of age introductions! This is starting to become complicated! Let’s just start the damn story already!" “All you need to know that the cause of the G13’s destruction was because of a certain marine falling in love with another marine.” “Before I get to those two, I will talk about the sparks that led to a wildfire.” “Marine Kusai. He was a typical Marine who takes a stand for what was right. At least, it started that way in the beginning of his service at G13. He joins the Marines for reasons that I don’t really care much for.” “The most common reasons for enrolling in the Marines were that they wanted to be a hero like their idol or family member who was and is in the Marines, vengeance against pirates, or simply they had no other place to go to. For Kusai, his purpose is the former. He looked up to his father as his father was a local marine hero in his hometown. But as time passes by, his sense of justice started to waver. Was it because there was a thin line between duty and honor?” “Yes, that would be correct.” “It’s noble for Kusai to save his fellow citizens from the treacherous pirates but what if his comrades were the very villains he swore to defeat?” “Extortion for protection fees. The freedom to drink and eat without paying. The lack of restraint in force in taking down criminals. The power to force anyone to marry you. Sounds like a tyrant to me.” “One day, Kusai decided to face the injustice personally. But a humble act of opposition is not enough to fix the solution. Especially if you’re outnumbered and overpowered by the enemies. Not a smart move on his part.” “While it’s admirable for Kusai to taking a stand for what’s right, his actions means nothing if he doesn’t have power to back up or even enforce his sense of justice.” “A few nights in the isolation cell or threatening the lives of his loved ones was enough to acquire Kusai’s compliance to the G13’s acts of corruption. Once he turns a blind eye to the misdeeds, he realizes sooner or later, that his father was, in fact, not the hero that he remembered him by.” “During his conversations with his fellow Marines at the tavern, he overheard that his father was known to have multiple mistresses during his days of service. His father often claim the pirate’s treasure for himself after seizing them instead of turning them over to the government.” “The list goes on. You get the point, His father was an @$$hole.” “If you only could have seen Kusai’s face once he learned of his father’s reputation coming to light. Such an enlightening experience.” “His entire world broken down by words.” “A lie….it was all a lie.” “So…once he accepted the ugly truth, there were only two options available to him.” “Option 1: Get back up and fight against the dark side of G13 once more.” “Or Option 2: If you can’t beat them, join them.” “Oh, that poor naïve Kusai. He chose the latter.” “It can’t be helped. He was weak and they took advantage of his lack of power. If Kusai were to fight back, then he could have ended up like Bill from accounting." “BWAAAAAHHHHHHH!” “They all fell from the rooftop of the Marine Base. Like Bill from accounting.” “BWAAAAAHHHHHHH!” “Yeah…..everyone involved with the investigation of Bill’s death was killed. Even His best friend, Chad.” “BWAAAAAHHHHHHH!” “Hurm…..they should install a safety fence to prevent all of those “accidental falls. Poor Bill from accounting.” “BWAAAAAHHHHHHH!” “F*** YOU! BILL FROM ACCOUNTING!” “BWAAAAAHHHHHHH!” “Yeah, don’t be like Bill from accounting.” “BWAAAAAHHHHHHH!” “Now time for chapter 2.” “Oh, you wanted to know what happened to Kusai? Isn’t it obvious? Like father, like son! The apple doesn’t fall from the tree.” “That’s the story of Kusai. His background is so not different from the other prospective Marine who came to G13. Kusai was merely a representative of all of the $#iTs who were stationed at G13. They’re not important characters but they are part of the character roster." “Why did I bother telling you that lame story? Well, it’s called world-building!” Chapter 2 “So who’s the focus of this story?” “That would be Mimi, the heroine, my love interest.” “Like many other Marine recruits, she sought to fight against the injustice of the world. It’s not uncommon for Marines to be orphans. The world is not completely place. There were children who have never experienced war. There were those who know nothing but war.” “Mimi is a refugee from a war-torn country and was raised at an orphanage at a Marine base. At a first glance, Mimi is a normal child. By normal, I mean a child who wants to enjoy their youth as a normal kid would. Food, shelter, friends and family, and lovely atmosphere to develop their education while fulfilling their desire for joy and fun.” “The orphanage also serves as a facility to treat young refugees’ post traumatic disorder and to assimilate them into a normal daily life. Of course, that depends on the definition of normal.” “Compared to other children from war-torn countries, she is normal. It wasn’t unusual for war refugees to lose a limb or to suffer from burns. In her case, Mimi was deaf.” “After surviving from her fatal injuries from an explosion at the age of 4, the physical trauma to her head impaired her ability to hear permanently. As a result, she was unable to develop her spoke language. Despite communication difficulties, she was still able to enjoy her youthful life thanks to the love and care from her warming environment that she was raised in." “Like many people, the children do have the choice of choosing their calling in life. It’s not uncommon for children from these facilities to become a Marine later in their life. Why wouldn’t they want to become the very ones who raised them to who they were today? If they were left for dead in their home country, they wouldn’t have a chance to experiencing what life had to offer. They had no blood-related family members to return to. To the orphans, the Marines were their family.” “If you were to describe Mimi in one word, it would be, “kindness.” “You would think that such a kind person is not suited to be a Marine but nevertheless, she became one.” “By no means was she weak. By the age of 16, she was able to complete all of the exercises, training, and achievements to become a chief petty officer, the fourteenth highest rank in the Marines." “She was neither popular nor shunned among her companions. She does have a few friends within the Marines but people tend to avoid her at first because of her incapacity to hear.” “For unknown reasons, she displays act of compassion towards even the most heinous criminals. After capturing criminals, she would tend to their injuries and well-being after she personally detains them. It may appear to be a contradictory act to her observers but….who isn’t a hypocrite these days?” “Perhaps she felt guilty for breaking their limbs or for beating them up until they were barely unconscious. Her closest friends have said that she was fulfilling her duty to protect everyone that she casts her eyes on, even pirates.” “How was I able to know this fact?” “Well, she told me herself in person, of course.” “I know what you’re thinking but no, sadly, I’m not fluent in sign language. At least not at the time that I met her. We spoke in Morse code. It must have been an interesting sight for anyone who witness our conversations. Tapping our words away as we laughed towards each other’s jokes.” ' “.-- .... . .-. . / .. ... / - .... . / --- -. . / .--. .. . -.-. . ..--..”' ' “.. / -.. --- -. .----. - / -.- -. --- .-- --..-- / .-- .... . .-. . ..--..”' ' “.. -. / -- -.-- / -.-. .-.. --- ... . - --..-- / --- ..-. / -.-. --- ..- .-. ... . .-.-.- / .. / .-- . .- .-. / --- -. . / ..-. --- .-. / -- -.-- / -.. .- .. .-.. -.-- / .- . .-. --- -... .. -.-. / . -..- . .-. -.-. .. ... . ... .-.-.- ”' ' “-.- ..- ... --- ... --- ... --- ... ---” ' ' “.... .- .... .- .... .- .... .- .... .- ”' “If you don’t understand the joke, then go learn Morse code, you dolt! It might save your life or help you communicate with a lovely girl. Or both. Who knows?” “Oh, I never explained how we met, huh?” “Well, we met at G13. We encountered each other after 2 days Mimi was promoted two ranks above, Ensign, and was relocated to G13.” “To prevent any misconceptions, I was not a Marine. What a twist!” “I was merely a prisoner awaiting his death within the confines of underground prison within G13. Why was I imprisoned? Well, my stupid little brother framed me for his murdering spree. It didn’t benefit me at all that we look very similar to another.” “Talk about being in the wrong place in the wrong time. Oh well, what happened in the past stays in the past. Oh, I haven’t given up on life yet. I prefer to have my head on my shoulders. My head is perfectly fine where it is. I couldn’t say the same for my little brother’s victims, however. I’m still in the dark for why my brother hates me to the point of making me a scapegoat for his massacre. If I were to take a guess, then it was because of sheer jealously. I was obviously more handsome, charming, stronger, smarter, and better than him in everything.” “Oh well, he got me! Kusosososo! That brother of mine! I can’t believe I didn’t see this coming! I’ll be sure to pay him back once I make my grand escape. Why didn’t I leave G13 sooner? Well, I was waiting for the right opportunity. Besides, I get my own 3 meals per day, shelter under the rain, a free outdoor gym membership every day. The food is much better compared to my mother’s home cooking any day.” “Of course, you know I already did. The Marines would never allowed me to make this recording in my jail cell. Especially for his long. They may be stupid human beings but they have at least some common sense.” “Well, there was one exception, Mimi. She, indeed, has common sense but uncommon sense as well. I don’t know why she defended me at the courtyard when I was about to whipped by the prison guard that day.” “I won’t say why…Ok….I was defending a fellow cellmate from another prisoner. The stereotypical big tough bully. How original. My life needs a better script writer.” “My cellmate stole some cigarettes from his lackey. Then, hilarity ensues.” “A food fight erupted in the cafeteria. I never knew sausage links could be used as nun chucks and watermelons could substitute as a hammer head. The best part was when the leftover chili surprise can become explosive when mixed with cola.” “Somehow, a marine was ripped in half and someone had a teapot stuck on his head. The weird part was the milk flooded the entire marine base and overflowed to the ocean, causing several seakings to arrive at our shores. They were eager for the cow nectar but…...” “But then, it turns seakings were lactose-intolerant so….I never knew the sky could pour brown…I heard it took weeks to clean everything up and months to get rid of the smell….” “Anyway, once again, I was the scapegoat and was sentenced to the the isolation chambers for one month. From that day forth, the event was known as the “Brown Sea Incident.” “Kusososo, this $#IT never gets old!” “I didn’t mind being alone with a small, white box. It’s not like I was claustrophobic or a social person. I didn’t need people interaction to live but it was fun using them for my selfish motives. Ah! So that’s why my cute little brother hated me so much….” “Well, I can’t blame him! Kusososo!” “He betrayed me but I’m glad he had the intelligence to outwit me. It would have been boring to have such a dumb little brother all of the time! Ah, I can’t wait to see him again. I wonder if the same old stranded island trick will work on him next time. I gave him a pistol with one bullet remaining in the chamber to test his resolve but in the end, he escaped on a boat made of turtles!” “What a clever brother I have! I was so proud of him and I’m still am to this day!" “Ah, I was getting off-topic. Where was I again?” “Oh yes, I was in the isolation cell. I was a bit bored…After creating a 10,342 different scenarios of prison riots in my head, I was starving for someone’s voice than my inner monologue.” “It was then, I heard something peculiar.” “A series of clicks that may seem to have no pattern at first but if you listen closely enough, the clicks were actually words.” “.. - .----. ... / - .. -- . / - --- / . .- - --..-- / .- .-. . / -.-- --- ..- / .- .-- .- -.- . ..--..” “I-T-‘-S-T-I-M-E-T-O-E-A-T-A-R-E-Y-O-U-A-W-A-K-E-?" “Don’t worry, I won’t talking like this every time I interpret her words. I was only demonstrating how it was like, communicating with each other. The following dialogue were in fact spoken solely in Morse code but to prevent any confusion, I will read it out for my dumb listeners. I won’t apologize for my horrible voice acting as I voice Mimi in the radio drama.” “Oh? I didn’t read out the previous Morse code conversation? Well, I don’t care! I need to move on with my story.” Chapter 3 “Come in.” “Hello, I’m here to serve you your dinner. Today’s meal was supposed to be cream stew but….. we had no milk so it’s only plain stew.” “I’m awake, now. You could have opened the door without knocking anyway. Were you expecting to accidently barge right in while I was changing? You pervert!” “Hehehe. You’re a funny guy for someone in a strait jacket." “What’s even funnier is that you tried to talk to me in Morse code. Were you really optimistic or simply naïve in thinking that I could understand your constant clicking?” “Neither. Given your history, it would be stranger if you didn’t know Morse code.” “Huh, looked up my background, huh? Strange, if you knew I was, then why are you wasting your time on a blood thirsty criminal like me?” “I should asking the same to you. Why are you still talking to me in Morse code?” “To confirm my suspicions.” “What kind of suspicions?” “Morse code was meant to be heard but you’re more focused on feeling it. You’re deaf, aren’t you? And I can tell that your color of observation haki increase your awareness in your surroundings even further.” “You’re very perceptive. I would have loved to hear your voice. I imagine it would sound so soothing to listen to.” “You’re a rare type, aren’t you? You’re more focused on understand other people’s emotions. You’re the first Haki whisperer I met.” “I can’t be a whisperer if I can’t speak.” “You’re speaking right now, are you? Words are merely sounds that we take out of context. Clicking is not so different.” “I see. I see. I wasn’t wrong after all. You’re not murderer that you appear to be according to your file.” “I don’t believe this. A marine giving a genuine smile to low-life like me.” “How could I not smile to someone who looked out for his friends? Even so far to take the blame?” “Oh, it’s scary how you knew that. Is this what people call, “a woman’s intuition?” “You should be scared of all woman in general.” “So why are you here? To put me out of my misery by scaring me to death? Is that how you will set me free from this cruel world?” “No, I’m not such a scary person that you make me out to be. I’m only here to feed you, of course. Need some help?” “Funny. I heard it was normal to eat meals on the ground like a dog in the isolation cells. Are you really kind enough to spoon-feed me?” “Do you prefer a fork?” “A spoon is too dull for a weapon. At least, fork would make a great backscratcher.” “Hehehe, not today! I can’t trust you with such a dangerous weapon, not yet.” “Well, I tried. Let’s get started.” “Say ah!” “…” “From that day forth, she visited me every day. No matter how horrible the food tasted, she somehow made it delicious the moment she feeds me. To avoid suspicion, our daily meetings would only last about 10 minutes. Multiply that by the requirement for prisoners to consumer 3 meals per day, our interactions would last about half an hour per day.” “At first, we would only have small conversations about everyday life. Then in the 2nd week, we would reveal small instances of our personal lives. We learned that we weren’t so different after all. We were both orphans in war-torn countries but ended up in different sides of morality. She sought out to prevent future war while I immersed myself in the never-ending cycle of hatred.” “Who knows? If we had followed different people for guidance, we might have ended up on opposite sides of this prison wall.” “Once my isolation cell period was over, I was….bored. Without the isolation cell, Mimi had no excuse to greet me at all or even talk to me. If she were to approach me in my regular cell, other prisoners and marines would be able to see us together, being overly friendly with another. In the isolation cell, no one would able to see us. A marine and a criminal being best friends with another.” “I couldn’t imagine a life without her.” “I was so bored….bored…bored….bored….BORED! BORED! BORED! BORED! BORED! BORED! BORED! BORED BORED BORED BORED BORED BORED BORED BORED BORED “So I committed the most logical course action; I started another major incident ended up in the isolation cell again. This time for 3 months.” “I’ll leave it your imagination of what happens next. I will only tell you that she was able to release my straitjacket and we had a lot of physical contact.” “A LOT OF PHYSICAL CONTACT” “We made a variety of sounds besides clicking. She wouldn’t give me a dangerous weapon but I was generous to give her…" “MY DANGEROUS WEAPON.” “Wow, I’m sure glad that the isolation cells were also sound proof. That would have been embarrassing for the both of us.” “But in the end, I became bored again.” “Not because I was grown tired of Mimi.” “Oh no. It was because I was alone.” “She hasn’t visited me during the last month of my isolation cell period.” “Love is like a hurricane. It overwhelmed me the moment I saw her.” “But I had nothing. Why didn’t she visit me once more?” “Did I do something wrong? Did she realize that I’m not a good person as she thought I was?” “No, it had to be something else.” “Or someone else.” “Once I left the isolation cell, I learned the truth.” “I love Mimi but the Marines at G13 does not share the same feelings as I do. Unlike other marines at G13, she didn’t give into the corruption. Instead of turning a deaf ear to the corruption within G13, she chose to fight against without any concern to her safety.” “She….hold on. I…give me some time. This....this is harder than I thought….I….I can do it….This memory was really hard on me…..Give me a few minutes, ok?” “………………………………………………..” “………………………………………………..” “………………………………………………..” “………………………………………………..” “………………………………………………..” “Ok….Ok…..during one of her missions to capture a pirate with a high bounty, she suffered from considerable injuries after she was shot by friendly fire and accidently fell overboard…” “Friendly fire, my F***ING @$$. I bet the truth was her concentration was broken when she protecting another Marine or person harm during the violet battle. There was no way that she could have suffered from a lame attack with her level of color of observation haki.” “I eventually learned later that she actually survived from her injuries. After a cruise ship found her barely alive and lost at sea, they transported her to a hospital at a different island at her request. I’m sure that she would have died from medical complications if she was treated at G13, the closest island with a medical facility.” “I was, indeed glad that she survived but…before I learned that truth.” “I was livid. My world was turned upside because of a bunch of hypocrites. Of course, I knew that already but….it became personal.” “She fought for what was right and was punished for her duty? There’s no honor in the Marines.” “If the Marines were no different from the very criminals they capture and execute, then…” “There should be no issues for me to enact punishment on them too.” “Right?” “No…I didn’t care if I was right or wrong.” “There is no fairness because…” “IT MEANS WAR!” Chapter 4 “The following program contain real live audio that occurred in the past so do not wonder if it was fake because it’s indeed real. The sounds of agony is real. Ahh. Music to my ears. Oh, if you were wondering about the time lapses later, that’s because I intentionally fast-forward to the juicy parts. Didn’t want you to listen for one whole day. Anywho, enjoy! Because I know I will!” ………………………………………………………………………………………………………. “Goooooooood morning, G13 Base!” “Huh? Who in the four blues is that?” “It's 0400 hours. O my God, it's still time for deep slumbers! Did I set the alarm clock too early? My bad!” “Wait a minute! What’s going on here?” “Speaking of too early, let's hear it for the Soul King’s sudden retirement! Let’s commemorate his flashy departure with his hit song, “Bone to be Wild” “Why am I tied up? A straitjacket? These white walls! I’m in the isolation cells. What the F***? Who the F** did this to me? Was it you?” “O man, O man. I love this song! It has so much soul compared to my audience!” “Hey! Stop hiding behind the mic and untie me at once! It is a federal offense to confine a person without their consent, nevertheless, a marine!” “This song is so divine! I will play it forever and ever!” “As a marine commodore, I order you to untie me at once!” “Come on, baby! Bone to be wild! Bone to be wild!” “How dare you play that pirate song! In a marine base of all places! This is treason against the World Government. Just wait until I free myself of these restraints! I will have you executed by the firing squad!” “Bone! Bone! Bone! Bone! BONE!” “No, I have a better idea! Death by decapitation! You better hope that the executioners sharpen their blades by the time you clean your neck!” “Soul King is mysterious! He’s nothing but bones!” “All right! This farce has gone far enough! Once the Marines learn of this heinous crime, I will personally have your head on a pike!” “Afro on the skull! Girls love the contrast.” “Hey! I know you can hear me! Stop playing this ghastly song!” “If you wanna make out with her. Got Milk? GO MILK?” “What the?Are you waterboarding me?!….this taste…..Did you just dump milk on me?! Why would you do that? AFTER THE BROWN SEA INCIDENT!” “You need more calcium than protein!” ”Stop it! Stop pouring milk on me!” “Bone to be wild! Ingestion from a little fish. (Ingestion!)” “Ahhhhh! You mother***er! What kind of sick man pours milk on me and…What the? God! This smell!? You f***ing dump fish guts on me?” “Bone to be wild! Ingestion from cheese too! (Ingestion!)” "1 hour later." “…..” “A man without bones is lower than a squid” “…..” “A set of bones only is a real body.” “Milk, fish, cheese, squid, soybeans, bones dumped on me…..” “A cool big star" “Milk, fish, cheese, squid, soybeans, bones dumped on me…..” "2 hours later." “Bones, bones, bones, bones, bones.” “Bone! Bone! Bone! Bone! Bone!” "4 hours later." “Bones…..bones……bones……bones.” “Bone! Bone! Bone! Bone! Bone!” "1 day later." “Bo…..nes….” “Wow, I can’t believe I had that looped for a long time!” Oh well, no harm done! It’s not like everyone turned into a pile of bones!” “Bo…..nes….” “Now for our next segment, It’s….STORY TIME!” “Bo…..nes….” “But before that! I know everyone deserves a break after sitting for so long! It’s time to stretch out those muscle before they rot away into nothing! Free yourself of your comfortable chair and get wild!” “Bo…..nes….” "5 minutes later." “All righty, then! Did you relive yourself before returning to your precious seat? I hope so! It would be embarrassing if you soil yourself on the spot! But…I do admire your unbending dedication to our program. Straps yourselves because this is a hot story that you can’t miss at all!” “Bo…..nes….” “Because it’s about someone you know! Someone real close to you!” “…..” “Your fellow inmates! They can’t wait to join you in your time of need.” “Huh? What do you mean by that? The door? It’s opening?! Someone, help me! I’m being saved! Hey! Someone save me! Some lunatic has locked me in here and forced to undergo a cruel and unusual…..pun….ish…ment..” “And that’s when the Marine knew….HE F*****ED UP!” “Ah…well, fancy meeting you, mate. I heard you need some help.” “What are you here? Aren’t you supposed to be locked in your cells? Did the mastermind let you out? No…What are you going to do with that screwdriver?” “No! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooo.................. “And now, you know what happened to Marine Base G13. Somehow, the inmates took over the entire Marine G13. By the time, reinforcements arrived, all of the Marines’ bodies were found…..destroyed beyond recognition. All of the injuries discovered on the bodies shows evidence of slow-agonizing brutality.” “But not all Marine are evil! Who cares? Are you saying those didn’t even harm my precious Mimi were innocent. No….they did nothing.” “That’s the problem. Their inaction aided in to the vile beast known as G13. You could say I was merciful to them. I lead them to their deaths before they became monsters who would kill people like Mimi.” “And yes, I’m still alive….if you suddenly got goosebumps. Then you know that I will consider you as an enemy…I don't know who you are but I will know. I have a very particular set of skills. Skills I have acquired over a very long career. Skills that make me a nightmare for people like you.” “I will look for you.” “I will find you.” “And….” “I will kill you.” “The End” “Just kidding!” “This message isn’t over yet. Instead, I will give you a gift. I will grant your wish!” “After all, I am a sacred shell that will grant you one wish but…I can grant you only one kind of wish.” “The wish to exact vengeance on those you believe deserves it. Once this message ends, you should tell your target of hatred to press the play and stop button at the same time for 5 seconds to play a secret message. Once they play the message, the tone dial will self-destruct after 10 seconds.” “That’s right. I lied about the lie about the tone dial being a time bomb. If your tiny brain would recall, this seashell is reinforced with sea stone on the outer layer. Once it detonates, it can kill the logia-type devil fruit users. “Well, that’s the real end of my message. I hope you put my gift to good use.” “Because once you do, it has the potential to destroy the world.” “How many of those tone dial I distributed? Well, read the newspaper.” “You will know how many…” “Good luck. I wish you a Bidwell to your enemies.” “Sincerely, Shade D. Evil.” Prologue “Good Morning, everyone! It’s your friendly neighborhood talk host and I’m here to tell you what’s hot and happening here!” "You have found the sacred shell that will grant you one wish! You should take the time to brainstorm because once you make a wish, it will implode on you! BOOM! Category:FoolishMortalFOOL Category:Short Story Contest 2017 - 2018